Une fleur dans un désert
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Dans les anciens temps, la vie est si difficile et si fragile. Surtout pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu de chance dès le début de leur existence.


_En des temps pas si anciens, là où avoir du sang bleu conférait encore une source de pouvoir, joint à celui d'une royauté faiblissante, il était néanmoins toujours difficile pour les personnes de basse classe de vivre correctement dans les grandes villes. C'était son cas … Du moins, il ne se plaignait pas vraiment non plus. Des cheveux bruns crasseux, des guenilles déchirées de même couleur, il avait deux petits yeux verts assez malicieux tandis qu'il ne devait avoir que sept ou huit ans._

_Oh … Un orphelin comme les autres. Quand on devenait trop encombrant pour une famille soit trop nombreuse, soit qui n'avait pas les moyens de nourrir une bouche de plus, et bien, on était tout simplement jeté et abandonné dans une ruelle. C'était ainsi que ça se passait et il savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas précis. Loin de là même … D'ailleurs, il en était de même pour bon nombre de pokémons. Sauf que …_

« Revient par ici, Chacripan ! C'est mon morceau de pain ! »

_Voilà. Les pokémons n'étaient pas des alliés pour les gens de la rue, ils étaient de redoutables adversaires, prêts à se battre bec et ongle pour de la nourriture. Le jeune garçon s'était mis à courir derrière le chat au pelage violet. Celui-ci se retourna, ses deux petits yeux le regardant avec tendresse et affection. Pourtant, le jeune garçon murmura_ :

« Même pas en rêve … Ce ne marchera pas avec moi ! Espèce de voleur ! »

« Roh ! Mais arrête ça, Salomon ! Tu vois bien qu'il fait ça que pour se nourrir ! »

« Ouais et pendant ce temps, c'est moi qui meure de faim ! » _cria l'enfant en se retournant vers un homme aussi sale que lui mais qui devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années._

_AH ! NON ! Il reposa son regard vers le Chacripan mais celui-ci était déjà en train de gambader et de s'enfuir une nouvelle fois. ET ZUT ! Il allait encore le perdre de vue ! Mais cette fois, il ne se ferait pas avoir ! Il recommença à courir à toute allure derrière le Chacripan, voulant absolument éviter de le perdre de vue. Où est-ce qu'il l'emmenait ? Oh non ! Pas dans la montagne d'ordures ! Il n'avait que ça à faire ou quoi ? Cet endroit … Dans cette magnifique ville … C'était là où étaient déposées toutes les ordures de tout le monde._

« FOUTU CHACRIPAN ! Ne crois pas que j'abandonne ! » _hurla Salomon._

_Il en était même hors de question ! Sans être effrayé par les montagnes d'ordure qui s'étalaient sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns commença son escalade. Des chandeliers, des sacs poubelles, des objets contendants et coupants, il y avait de tout et n'importe quoi ici._

« Chachacha ! Chacripan ! CHACHA ! » _s'écria le chat au pelage violet au sommet d'un mont constitués de déchets. IL SE FOUTAIT DE SA GUEULE ? Il allait le crever ! Il grimpa à toute vitesse vers le sommet, sautant en direction du Chacripan qui fit un bond sur le côté. Oh … me … Le jeune garçon commença à dévaler le mont à toute allure, poussant un cri en pensant que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Puis ensuite … Plus rien du tout. Il était encore conscient mais sûrement recouvert d'entailles. Enfin, il n'avait rien de cassé … et le gémissement qu'il entendit n'était pas du tout le sien._

« Chlo … Chlo … Chloro … »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ça ? Il posa son regard à côté de lui, remarquant la petite créature qui s'y trouvait. Un bulbe de couleur vert ? Mais vivant ? Avec trois petites feuilles qui semblaient se faner sur le sommet du crâne. Une Chlorobule ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Dans un tel endroit ? HEY ! C'était pas normal !_

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller … Bon, CHACRIPAN ! Où est-ce que tu es ?! »

_Le jeune garçon s'était relevé, prêt à repartir pour chasser le Chacripan. Néanmoins, celui-ci éclata d'un miaulement sonore, signe qu'il se moquait de lui. Sale… SALETE ! Il allait lui faire payer tout ça ! Il allait …_

« Chlo … Chloro … Ch… »

_Hum ? MAIS ZUT ! BON ! Il allait s'en occuper plus tard ! Il prit la Chlorobule dans ses bras, dévalant une nouvelle fois les petits monts de déchets avant de quitter cette décharge. Il se dirigea à toute allure vers une fontaine, aspergeant doucement la pokémon avec de l'eau. La petite créature d'une cinquantaine de centimètres ouvrait ses yeux améthyste, le regardant._

« Pfiou … Tu es enfin réveillée … Tu sais que tu m'as fait quand même peur ? Bon … Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas hein ? Je ne crois pas qu'une Chlorobule habite généralement ce genre d'endroits non ? Bon … Dès que tu vas mieux, tu t'en vas. »

« Chloro ? Chlorobule … Chloro … » _murmura la petite créature qu'il continuait d'asperger. Les feuilles sur son crâne reprirent peu à peu un bel éclat tandis qu'il disait :_

« Et non … Je n'ai pas de quoi me nourrir. Alors nourrir un pokémon en plus, pas que ça à faire ! Aller … T'as l'air de pouvoir marcher correctement … ou je ne sais quoi. »

_Il déposa la Chlorobule sur le sol, la saluant avant de faire quelques pas. La Chlorobule poussa un cri, le forçant à se tourner vers elle. Elle essayait de se mouvoir en sa direction mais n'y arrivait pas. Quelques passants les regardèrent, certains issus de la haute société murmurant avec dédain :_

« Comment est-ce qu'un misérable comme lui peut avoir une Chlorobule et décider de l'abandonner ? Tsss … Vraiment, ces sales va-nu-pieds … ne méritent que la mort. »

_QUOI ? Bon … Garder son calme … Il revint vers la Chlorobule, la soulevant et la prenant à une main avant de récupérer une pierre. Avec violence, il la projeta vers celui qui avait osé l'insulter, le frappant à la joue. Rapidement, des cris fusèrent tout autour de lui tandis qu'il s'enfuyait à toute allure à travers les ruelles. Même si la milice tentait de lui mettre la main dessus, ils pouvaient toujours courir. Ils n'y arriveraient pas !_

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Vraiment ! Toi ! Tu me causes que des ennuis ! »

_Il disait cela alors qu'il était assis contre un mur, une main posée sur son cœur. Il avait besoin de reprendre son souffle mais il était à l'abri. La Chlorobule le regarda de ses petits yeux bruns, poussant un petit cri avant de se loger contre son torse. Non mais … Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Qu'elle allait rester avec lui ? Dès qu'elle irait réellement mieux, il allait la remettre à quelqu'un d'autre ou l'abandonner. Il n'était pas fait … pour ça._

« Alors … Pour élever une Chlorobule, il faut lui donner de l'engrais ? Ou alors, trouver des zones où la terre a été irriguée ? Et remplie de nutriments ? Comme les champs en-dehors de la ville ? Ou alors à l'intérieur … Euh merci beaucoup. »

« Et maintenant que tu as eu tes réponses, va-t'en. Tu fais fuir mes potentiels clients. »

_C'est bon ! Il avait parfaitement compris qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici. Mais bon … Il gardait la Chlorobule entre ses mains alors qu'il quittait la boutique de fleurs. Le vendeur lui avait donné quelques conseils sur comment s'occupait d'une créature aussi fragile qu'elle. Il fallait dire qu'après deux à trois mois, il n'avait pas réellement appris comment bien l'élever. En même temps, il n'avait pas réussi à s'en débarrasser malgré le fait qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux. Elle s'était attachée à lui … ce qui était particulièrement stupide._

_Car bon … Il ne mangeait que très peu et elle aussi. Mais en même temps, elle ne se plaignait pas du tout, c'était même tout le contraire. Elle semblait parfaitement bien le vivre. Cela l'avait surpris … mais il n'allait rien dire. Et puis, il ne trouvait pas ça si déplaisant d'avoir une pokémon avec soi. Oh … Il n'avait pas les moyens d'obtenir de quoi l'élever correctement et bon … Voilà quoi …_

_Mais bon … Si ça lui plaisait de rester avec lui, autant lui … de son côté en même temps. Ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose. Il se sentait un peu déboussolé par tout ça. Il fallait dire qu'il pourrait peut-être essayer de gagner de l'argent en faisant combattre Lilia. Oui … Car il était vraiment plus pauvre que tout. Il n'avait jamais un sou en poche … Enfin, c'était avant de connaître Lilia. Maintenant, il essayait de trouver un petit travail pour avoir un peu d'argent et surtout nourrir convenablement Lilia._

_Faire cirer des chaussures ? Faire le livreur ? Même si certaines choses pouvaient être plus dangereuses que d'autres, il ne se privait pas pour cela. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Mais il était si content de voir un sourire chez Lilia que même le travail ne semblait pas si dur. Et pourtant, à chaque fin d'après-midi, les courbatures étaient là pour lui rappeler le triste destin qui l'attendait depuis plusieurs années._

_Mais au moins, Lilia allait particulièrement bien. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait de sa vie de mendicité, la petite Chlorobule ne semblait pas perdre ses pétales ou son énergie. Oh … Bien entendu, maintenant, il évitait de l'emmener dans les endroits les plus sales de la ville mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il trouvait les meilleurs endroits pour elle. Ah … Loin de là même. Mais tant … qu'elle se plaisait … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se répétait ça ? Car il avait peur que ça ne soit pas le cas ? Car elle n'était peut-être pas heureuse ? Ou alors, lui-même, il ne l'était pas ? Assis contre un mur alors qu'il avait réussi à récupérer un morceau de tissu noir pour s'en faire une petite couverture, il serrait la Chlorobule contre lui, fermant les yeux._

« Bonne nuit, Lilia. Demain sera un autre jour. Ne t'en fait pas … J'économise toujours de l'argent … Ne t'en fait pas … »

« Chloro … bule. » _murmura la pokémon comme pour lui dire qu'elle n'y portait aucun intérêt. Tant qu'elle restait auprès du jeune garçon qui lui avait sauvé la vie, ça lui suffisait amplement contrairement à ce qu'il croyait._

_Le lendemain matin, une nouvelle journée reprit comme à son habitude. Bien entendu, il avait mal au dos, sacrément mal au dos même mais … c'était ça de dormir dehors. Il toussa un peu à cause de la poudre qui flottait au-dessus des déchets non-loin de lui. Lilia tendit sa tête, lui demandant par-là de prendre l'une des feuilles sur son crâne. Il tira très faiblement dessus, en arrachant une avec délicatesse avant de se mettre à la mâcher. Il émit un petit rictus de dégoût à cause du goût amer mais il se releva aussitôt._

« Prêt pour une nouvelle journée, Lilia ? »

« Chloro ! » _s'écria la pokémon avec joie alors qu'il semblait aller beaucoup mieux. La fatigue et la douleur avaient complètement disparues tandis qu'il souriait à la pokémon. Il ne pensait pas « sa » pokémon car il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait évité que Lilia le remarque mais il s'était quand même renseigné sur les Chlorobule. Ces créatures étaient souvent liées à des personnes de la haute société. Oui … Très haute même. Ce n'était pas une pokémon faite pour lui … Il le savait parfaitement._

_Mais bon … Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'était retrouvée ici ? Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas d'explications à ce sujet. Et il n'était pas sûr que la petite Chlorobule veuille lui en parler. Il avait remarqué à quel point, elle évitait les personnes d'une certaine noblesse. Peut-être qu'elle avait vécu une histoire horrible avec ces derniers ? Enfin … Non … Pour l'heure, il devait surtout réfléchir à travailler correctement pour avoir une baguette mais surtout un peu de nourriture pour Lilia. Du bon engrais … Des vitamines … De quoi la nourrir convenablement car c'était le plus important._

_Ce n'était pas le plus important … Ce n'était pas le plus important … Sa propre existence n'était pas la plus importante. Par contre … La petite Chlorobule ... Car elle devait retourner un jour parmi la noblesse, c'était le plus important. L'importance … Quelle importance est-ce qu'il avait hein ? Il ne savait pas écrire, il ne savait pas lire, il n'avait pas de famille, il n'avait aucune relation. Et généralement, les miliciens qui le voyaient avec la Chlorobule dans ses bras venaient l'arrêter. Il fallait souvent une dizaine de minutes pour qu'ils comprennent que Lilia ne voulait pas quitter ses bras._

_Oh … Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui était source d'ennuis. Avoir un pokémon aussi « rare » dans ses mains, c'était se faire prendre au piège par quelques mendiants peu scrupuleux qui voulaient se faire de l'argent. Heureusement pour lui, Lilia arrivait toujours à utiliser une fine poudre qui pouvait endormir ou paralyser les autres. Et c'était ainsi que se passait la majorité de ses journées. Il était malade le matin, elle le soignait au réveil et ainsi de suite. Au moins, même si chaque jour se ressemblait, il était heureux … très heureux même.  
_

« Lilia ? Est-ce que tu crois que je suis heureux ? »

« Chloro ? » _murmura la petite créature verte, un peu intriguée par les paroles du jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns. Avec tout ce qu'il avait dedans, il valait mieux attendre que la pluie arrive … pour qu'il puisse se laver._

« Oh … Rien du tout … Est-ce que tu crois que tu es heureuse ? »

« CHLOROBULE ! Chlochlo ! » _s'écria Lilia alors qu'il émettait un petit sourire. Oui … Bien entendu. Elle était heureuse … ou du moins, elle croyait l'être. Il n'était pas sûr que ça soit la vérité en fin de compte. Loin de là même … Mais elle ne pouvait pas le savoir, elle n'était qu'une simple pokémon et rien d'autre._

_Maintenant, cela faisait plusieurs années … Quatre environ … Il avait grandi depuis le temps … Peut-être pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulu mais qu'importe, ce n'était pas le plus important. Avec le travail quotidien qu'il tentait d'avoir, son corps était recouvert de petites cicatrices quasiment invisibles et ses tenues étaient pour le moins … désastreuses. Mais maintenant qu'il avait douze ans et qu'il mesure déjà plus d'un mètre quarante, il donnait une allure un peu plus confiante lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui confier un travail._

_Oh … C'était jamais un travail très agréable mais vu comme il commençait à être musclé, que malgré le fait qu'il ne mangeait toujours pas à sa faim, ce n'était pas du tout un problème. Bien loin de là même. Quand à Lilia, elle était toujours aussi douce et gentille. Un vrai petit ange dans sa vie. Il devait s'avouer … qu'il aurait sûrement très mal tourné s'il elle n'avait pas été là. Car il en connaissait des personnes … des jeunes de la rue et des bien moins-jeunes qui finissaient en prison. Tout ça parce qu'ils avaient volé de la nourriture, qu'ils avaient agressé des nobles ou causé des ennuis à la police.  
_

« Je suis peut-être mendiant et crasseux mais je suis quelqu'un d'honnête ! »

_Il disait toujours cela aux personnes qui commençaient à le connaitre à force de travailler pour elles. D'ailleurs, il commençait à avoir un petit pécule à force d'économiser. Il avait même … fait un petit achat bien particulier pour Lilia. Il lui avait acheté un magnifique ruban de tissu rouge qu'il lui avait attaché autour du cou. La Chlorobule avait tourné sur elle-même d'un air ravi comme pour le montrer à tous et à toutes. Il était toujours difficile de croire qu'une telle pokémon lui appartenait. Et souvent … Il répondait qu'il n'empêcherait Lilia de partir ailleurs si elle ne se plaisait plus avec lui._

« Aller ! Tu as bien bossé pour aujourd'hui. Tiens, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais je suis sûr que ça te fera plaisir d'avoir de quoi te laver. »

_Le marchand de journaux lui avait donné la monnaie pour son travail … mais aussi … Un morceau de savon ? Oh … Pas bien grand, il devait faire la taille de deux doigts d'adultes collés l'un contre l'autre mais … Il était si heureux !_

« Fais donc briller un peu ce visage. Je crois qu'il va pleuvoir aujourd'hui, ça peut être une bonne idée d'en profiter non ? »

« O … Oui ! Merci beaucoup monsieur Arnaud ! »

« Reviens donc demain, j'aurai peut-être une surprise pour toi. » _termina de dire l'homme alors que le garçon aux cheveux bruns le regardait avec étonnement. Hein ? Une surprise ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il n'eut pas de réponses tandis qu'il serrait Lilia dans ses bras._

_Et comme le marchand l'avait prévu, il y avait bien une fine pluie qui tomba pendant la fin de soirée. Alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans les ruelles, il se trouva un petit coin isolé du reste, se déshabillant complètement. La petite créature se retourna, comme gênée mais il vint la prendre d'une main, lui disant avec amusement :_

« Hey, hey, hey ! Tu ne comptais quand même pas t'enfuir hein ? Tu vas aussi y passer ! »

« Chloro ! Chlorobule ! Chlorobule ! » _s'écria Lilia bien qu'elle ne cherchait pas à s'enfuir. Rapidement, le morceau de savon passa sur ses pétales, sur son dos puis un peu partout sur le reste de son corps. Il évitait simplement de lui en mettre sur les yeux. Après qu'il en ait terminé avec elle, elle se tourna vers lui, le regardant avec appréhension. Il n'avait plus qu'un petit morceau de savon dans les mains. Tout était parti pour nettoyer la petite pokémon._

« Oh ? Tu t'en fais pour le savon. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Ce n'était pas si important. Au moins, tu es toute belle et tu es toute propre. »

« Chlo … » _murmura la pokémon en baissant ses yeux bruns, confuse, gênée et triste._

« Mais je te dis que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Roh … Lilia ! »

« Chloroooooo ! » _s'écria Lilia comme pour dire que le savon était à la base pour lui. Pour qu'il soit beau et propre pour demain ! Il montra le petit morceau de savon avant de se frotter le visage, les mains et les pieds. Voilà, ça commençait à mousser !_

« Tu vois ? Je serai propre ! Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir que je suis sale sous mes vêtements ! S'ils ne voient que mes bras, mes jambes et mon visage, c'est déjà pas mal non ? Alors … Tu ne me fais plus la tête ? »

« Chlo … » _marmonna la pokémon en faisant une petite moue alors que la pluie aspergeait leurs corps. Quand il eut terminé, il vint se rhabiller dans ses guenilles trempées._

« Bon par contre … Pour se sécher, ça va être plus dur hein ? On n'a pas le choix … On va devoir attendre. N'attrape pas un rhume hein ? »

_Comme pour répondre à cela, ce fut lui qui éternua violemment. Il éclata de rire, sachant pertinemment que Lilia adorait la pluie. Dommage que ça ne soit pas son cas. Bon … Au moins, il était propre comme un sou neuf. Et avec sa bourse bien remplie … Il commençait à accumuler une jolie fortune. Peut-être qu'en en dépensant une partie, il pouvait envisager de s'acheter des habits ? Enfin, de quoi remplacer ces vêtements troués ! AH ! C'était une bonne idée quand même non ? Mais d'ailleurs … Il venait de remarquer … Mais maintenant qu'il avait bien lavé la petite Chlorobule, elle semblait plus claire qu'auparavant … Enfin, sa peau verte était différente … de celle qu'elle connaissait. C'était fou le miracle du savon !_

« Aller … On va essayer de dormir … Si on reste bien enfouis sous la couverture, je pense qu'elle séchera encore plus rapidement, non ? »

« Chlorobule … Chloro … Chloro chlo. » _chuchota la pokémon. Lorsqu'il vint se placer dans une sinistre ruelle, il poussa un petit cri de surprise. Ah bien sûr, normal … Le sol était trempé ! Il trembla un peu, frigorifié tandis qu'il reniflait Ah … C'était sûr que ce n'était pas la joie ! Mais bon … On faisait avec hein ? Il hocha la tête plusieurs fois, l'eau s'écoulant de ses cheveux bruns. Brrrr !_

« Chlorobule ! Chloro … Chlorobule ! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que … Hey … Attends un peu … »

_Elle se fichait complètement de ce qu'il disait, passant sous sa tenue déchirée en de nombreux endroits. Il rigola légèrement, les feuilles de Lilia le chatouillant le long du torse. Elle ne ressortait pas pourtant le haut de son corps à partir du col et il comprit où elle voulait en venir. Comme elle était particulièrement chaude comme pokémon, elle allait lui confier un peu de chaleur pour éviter que le froid ne soit trop violent._

« Salomon. Je tiens à te présenter monsieur Pierre. Je pense que tu as déjà entendu son nom, n'est-ce pas ? Je lui ai conseillé ton nom comme coursier. »

« Bon … Bonjour. » _murmura le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns. Il portait maintenant une chemise à carreaux blancs et rouges tandis qu'il avait un pantalon de toile brun. Il s'était dit que ça avait été une folie de dépenser l'argent durement récupéré mais les petits cris de Lilia l'avaient convaincu. L'homme qui était en face de lui avait tout de la haute noblesse … Avec ses cheveux blancs, le petit monocle sur l'œil, les vêtements sans aucun pli et faits en étoffe d'une grande qualité. Rien à voir … avec sa vie actuelle.  
_

« C'est donc … toi, Salomon ? Et bien … J'ai un enfant de ton âge. Bien entendu, il est digne de son père. Qu'est-ce que donc que ce pokémon qui t'accompagne ? Une Chlorobule ? »

_Il hocha la tête sans rien dire, trop étonné pour prendre la parole. L'homme lui demanda de l'accompagner, chose qu'il fit sans aucune réticence. C'était ça ? Travailler pour un grand homme ? Mais ça voulait dire que … que … Peut-être que … AH ! Il allait peut-être pouvoir s'en sortir et … et … AH ! Mais ça voulait dire que Lilia allait encore avoir plus de choses pour la rendre encore plus jolie !_

« La majorité des courses que je te donnerai consistera à emmener des lettres à des amis proches. Bien entendu, interdiction de les ouvrir ou alors, tu seras jeté en prison comme un malappris. C'est une chance qui t'ait offerte, ne la gâche pas. »

« Je … Je comprends. » _dit Salomon, déglutissant. Combien est-ce qu'il allait être payé pour ça ? Peut-être même qu'il pouvait voir pour acheter une plus grande couverture ? Ou un petit sac qu'il pourrait porter … Ah … C'était vraiment une bonne nouvelle !_

« Voici mon fils, Paul. Paul, je te présente Salomon, il sera notre futur coursier. »

« Hum. » _répondit tout simplement un garçon aux cheveux blonds qui devait avoir un an de plus que lui. Il avait tout du fils-à-papa, il le voyait parfaitement. C'était le genre de garçon auquel il aimerait clairement lui casser la figure si ça tenait qu'à lui. Mais … Faire ça … et c'était alors son futur métier qui était en péril. Il ne pouvait pas. Il suivit monsieur Pierre, celui-ci le laissant devant la porte de son bureau. Voilà qu'une nouvelle vie allait commencer ! Peut-être même … qu'il allait avoir un toit ?_

_Les premières semaines se passèrent sans aucun problème et la bourse qu'il avait toujours avec lui, continuait de grossir. De même que l'antipathie de Paul envers lui ne faisait que grandir. Il le savait parfaitement … Il le voyait … Il le voyait. Il n'hésitait pas à se plaindre à son père de lui … mais il restait vraiment calme et tranquille. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait déjà quitté ce métier mais … C'était pour sa Chlorobule qu'il faisait cela. Il devait garder son calme en toutes circonstances._

« Je veux bien t'acheter ta Chlorobule. Au moins, elle sera correctement éduquée. Et avec l'argent récupérée, tu pourras espérer avoir de la viande dans ton assiette pour une fois. »

« Hors de question. Je ne vendrai, ni confierai Lilia à quelqu'un comme toi. J'ai vu comment tu traites ton Caninos et tes autres pokémons. »

_Ce refus plus ces paroles cinglantes allèrent tout changer dans sa vie. Il avait remarqué à quel point Paul était attiré par Lilia. Il fallait dire qu'une telle pokémon convenait plus pour une personne de son rang … qu'un gueux … comme lui. Puis un jour, alors qu'il avait une lettre à transmettre à l'autre bout de la ville, un Persian vient la voler, l'emmenant dans un coin où nul ne pouvait voir ou entendre ce qui allait se passer._

« Comment est-ce qu'un mendiant comme toi ose me refuser quelque chose ? »

_Ce fut l'unique phrase qu'il entendit, reconnaissant parfaitement la voix de Paul avant que plusieurs coups de pied et poing n'allèrent le frapper de partout. Il s'apprêtait à s'écrouler mais les petits cris de Lilia lui permirent de garder conscience._

« NE POSEZ MÊME PAS LA MAIN SUR ELLE ! »

_Tout son corps se pencha en avant alors qu'il venait frapper violemment Paul au visage d'une main, récupérant Lilia de l'autre avant de tomber au sol. Avec force, il vint serrer la petite créature contre lui, se faisant frapper continuellement par Paul et ses deux amis. Mais il ne la lâchait pas … Contrairement à la lettre qui fut déchirée par Paul, ses amis récupérant la bourse de l'argent durement gagné._

_Lorsqu'il put se relever, il se dirigea vers la maison de son « maître ». Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Pas du tout même. Il en était hors de question. Hors … de question même. Il se retrouva dans le bureau de l'homme dénommé Pierre, celui-ci appelant son fils après qu'il ait tout raconté. L'air innocent peint sur son visage, Paul regarda son père._

« Paul … Il paraîtrait d'après Salomon que toi et deux amis, vous l'auriez agressé dans la rue ? Est-ce vrai ce que j'apprends ? »

« Père, sans vouloir vous offusquer, croiriez-vous un mendiant qui ne connaît que la rue ? Et qui ment délibérément à votre encontre pour éviter de porter la faute d'avoir échoué dans sa mission ? Cela me fait mal de vous entendre dire cela. »

« Il m'a aussi raconté que tu aurais essayé de lui voler sa pokémon ? Car tu voulais la lui acheter et qu'il a refusé ? Que tu aurais déchiré ma lettre ? Et qu'enfin, tu lui aurais volé sa bourse d'argent ? Qu'as-tu à dire à ce sujet ? »

« Père … Si je voulais vraiment de l'argent, l'aurai-je pris chez un simple coursier ? Alors qu'il me suffit simplement de vous en demander ? Quant à sa lettre, vous savez très bien que je n'oserai jamais faire une telle chose. Enfin, quant à sa Chlorobule, il est vrai que je lui ai fait une telle proposition mais aller jusqu'à la voler, c'est une insulte pour notre famille ! »

« Ca va … J'ai parfaitement compris … » _marmonna Salomon, se préparant à partir._ «Il ne s'est rien passé du tout, monsieur Pierre. »

« Hum ? Tu changes bien vite d'avis. Je faisais confiance à Arnaud … mais aussi à ta personne car je n'avais pas à me plaindre de ton travail. Si tu avais tout simplement perdu la lettre, tu n'avais qu'à revenir, à t'excuser et je l'aurai écrite à nouveau mais … Tu as osé salir le nom de ma famille, accuser mon fils d'un vol qu'il n'a pas commis et de faits qui ne se sont pas produits. De même, tu as essayé de faire passer ta faute à autrui. Comme tu as travaillé plus que correctement pour moi, je ne ferai que te renvoyer sans aucune incidence. Néanmoins, sache que tu as eu ta chance et que tu viens de la gâcher. Tu peux partir. »

« Je … comprend. » _murmura le garçon aux cheveux bruns._

_Il ne cherchait même pas à regarder la sourire de vainqueur de Paul. Il s'éloigna de l'imposante demeure dans laquelle vivait l'homme qui l'avait employé pendant plus d'un mois. Il ne souffla aucun mot, malgré les petits cris de Lilia. Il s'engouffra dans le coin où il dormait habituellement, chuchotant :_

« Au moins … Au moins … Tu es toujours là, Lilia. »

« … Clo ? » _dit la petite créature avant qu'il n'explose en pleurs. Elle était toujours là mais il n'avait plus rien. Plus rien du tout ! Tout ce qu'il avait économisé pendant des mois, des années. Tout était parti en une journée. Tout ce qu'il avait prévu pour elle … Tout …  
_

_Et sous la lumière du soleil, il continua de pleurer sans cesse, malgré les petits gestes de Lilia. Il avait fait tout ça pour éviter qu'elle ne soit en danger … qu'elle soit maltraitée par ce Paul. Et voilà le résultat … Voilà ce que ça avait donné._

« La chance ? HAHAHA ! La chance, elle est là pour ceux qui ont l'argent et tout le reste ! Pas pour les personnes comme moi ! Par … Pardon, Lilia. Pardon … Tu peux partir … Va-t'en … Ne reste pas avec moi … »

_Mais ce n'était pas du tout l'intention de la petite créature. Pourtant, il la repoussa d'un geste de la main, la renvoyant au beau milieu de la route marchande. AH ! Il n'avait jamais voulu … voulu faire ça ! Malgré ses larmes, les blessures et le sang sur ses nouveaux vêtements, il se releva, courant vers la Chlorobulle. Celle-ci était en train de baigner dans un halo de lumière crée par le soleil. Tout son corps s'illumina fortement alors qu'il était à sa hauteur, bafouillant :_

« Pardon … Pardon, Lilia. Je, je ne voulais pas faire ça. Ne disparaît pas. Ne disparaît pas du tout ! Lilia ! S'il te plaît ! »

_Il ne savait pas ce qu'était une évolution. Il n'était pas un dresseur, ni un chercheur pokémon. Il ne savait rien de tout ça ! Il vivait juste au jour le jour sans même s'intéresser au reste ! Mais … Mais … Mais … Il ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse dans la lumière ! Il recommença à pleurer, au beau milieu de la ruelle marchande alors que plusieurs personnes s'étaient arrêté. Il ne remarquait pas que la créature qu'il serrait contre lui n'était pas en train de disparaître mais de grandir et de changer de forme. Il rouvrit ses yeux en entendant un murmure au-dessus de lui :_

« Fragi ? Fragilady ? Fragi fragila … Lady … »

« Hein ? Mais … Attendez … Regardez … Ces pétales sont un peu bleutées ? Et sa fleur ? Elle est violette ? Je n'ai jamais vu une telle couleur. »

_Il releva la tête, remarquant la Fragilady qui le regardait en penchant la tête sur le côté. Elle passa une patte le long de ses yeux, essuyant ses larmes alors qu'elle lui souriait. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? C'était quoi ça ? C'était … Lilia ?_

« Lilia ? C'est toi ? » _chuchota-t-il alors qu'elle lui répondait par l'affirmative en venant pousser des petits cris de joie et en se jetant sur lui._

_Il se redressa, la créature posant sa patte dans sa main alors qu'il nageait en pleine incompréhension. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna avec elle, sous les regards étonnés de la foule, elle le tira un peu pour qu'il l'accompagne. Où est-ce qu'elle … l'emmenait ? Dans la décharge ? Là où étaient entreposées les ordures ? _

« Euh … Li… Lilia ? Si c'est bien toi …. Pourquoi tu m'emmènes ici ? »

« Fragilady ! Fragi, fragi ! »

_Hein ? Comment ça ? Elle s'était mise à gesticuler devant lui, tournoyant sur elle-même. C'était lui … ou elle était en train de danser ? Mais de danser comme une folle ! Elle se mouvait avec grâce et délicatesse à travers les déchets, contrastant complètement avec le reste du décor. Et lui ? Lui ? Il y avait encore une dizaine de minutes, il avait été en pleurs, en sanglots, pensant que tout était perdu mais …_

« C'est magnifique, Lilia ! Ah ! Mais fais attention ! »

_Il s'était aussitôt rapproché d'elle pour la réceptionner. Elle était tombée en avant, sa danse un peu folle s'étant terminée alors qu'elle avait fait un faux pas. Il la regarda pendant quelques instants, n'étant pas bien plus grande qu'elle avant de reprendre :_

« Tu veux m'apprendre à danser, Lilia ? »

« Fragi ! » _s'écria la pokémon avec joie en acceptant de bon cœur._

_Peut-être qu'il avait tout perdu … que ça soit son argent, son travail, sa tenue … Mais au moins, il lui restait le plus important. Au beau milieu de la décharge, il dansa avec elle comme un petit fou, semblant tout oublier des malheurs passés pendant la journée._

« Hey, mon petit gars, évite de faire trop d'effort hein ? Ce n'est pas bon pour toi non plus ! Tu vas te ruiner le dos et la santé ! »

« Je peux pas faire autrement. Il faut bien que je fasse ça pour vivre ! »

_Les années s'étaient encore écoulées alors qu'il avait maintenant seize ans. Il n'avait pas bien grandi en quatre ans, mesurant maintenant un mètre soixante. Son corps s'était encore renforcé avec les années et après tout ce qui s'était passé, il n'essayait même plus d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul rapport avec les nobles et membres de la haute société. Il en avait eu assez avec ce genre de fréquentations._

« Oui mais quand même … Je te trouve un peu pâle depuis quelques jours. T'es sûr de manger correctement ? Pourtant, avec ce que je te paye, tu devrais quand même pouvoir manger à peu près convenablement non ? »

« Oh … Vous savez … Ce n'est pas le plus important ! Bon, je reviendrai demain alors ! »

_Même si son patron n'avait pas terminé d'en discuter avec lui, il préférait écourter la discussion. Lorsqu'il sortit, Lilia l'attendait, criant sur un ton ravi en le remarquant. Elle passa ses deux pattes autour de la hanche de l'adolescent, celui-ci poussant un petit gémissement. Il murmura en serrant :_

« Aie, aie, aie … Ca fait un tout petit peu mal quand même … »

« Fragi ? Fragilady … Lady ! »

_Elle lui présenta la fleur sur le sommet de son crâne. Une belle fleur qui semblait être entretenue avec soin et amour. Il eut un petit sourire aux lèvres, posant son visage en face de la fleur. Un léger parfum en sortit, le faisant pousser un soupir de soulagement. Ses courbatures, ses petits maux focalisés un peu partout, tout cela disparaissait comme si de rien n'était. Il prit sa patte dans sa main avant de dire :_

« On va manger un petit morceau aujourd'hui ? J'ai un peu faim, hahaha. »

_La pokémon acquiesça, heureuse de savoir qu'il voulait manger. Car oui, elle était plus qu'inquiète par l'adolescent qui semblait se forcer à manger le moins possible. Alors … S'il disait une telle chose, c'est bien qu'il voulait la rassurer non ? Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, il ne vint acheter qu'un morceau de pain accompagné de fromage. C'était tout ? C'était tout ce qu'il comptait manger ?_

« Fragi ! Fragi fra fragilady ! Lady, lady dydydy. »

« Hein quoi ? Mais c'est largement suffisant ! Arrête de te faire du souci pour moi … »

_Il lui tapota délicatement le sommet du crâne tandis qu'elle refaisait une mine boudeuse. Il s'occupait toujours beaucoup trop d'elle. Elle était rayonnante et belle … mais c'était uniquement grâce à lui. Et qui s'occupait de lui ? Elle ne lui connaissait même pas une conquête féminine … car il était trop occupé à travailler. Et même si … Depuis des années, il faisait semblant, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas tiré un trait sur cette histoire._

_Il ne faisait que travailler pour les autres … mais il n'accordait plus sa confiance aux autres. Il travaillait uniquement … Le reste, tout ce qui était personnel, du domaine de la vie privée, il évitait de le montrer. La seule personne à qui il se confiait, c'était elle. A cause du nom qu'il lui avait donné mais aussi de sa race, il l'appelait dorénavant …_

« Lady Lilia ? Ma petite Lilia ? »

« Fragi ? » _demanda-t-elle, tournant son regard vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ?_

« Tu n'as pas faim ? Ou alors, tu veux peut-être autre chose ? Dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir. Je te l'achèterai. J'ai l'argent pour ça. »

« Fragilady … » _murmura tout simplement la pokémon avec neutralité. L'adolescent s'arrêta de marcher, venant s'accroupir devant elle. Il l'enlaça délicatement, sa tête à côté de la sienne. Pendant plusieurs secondes, ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il dise :_

« Ca ne s'achète pas ça. Et je suis déjà heureux grâce à toi, Lilia. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que toi. Tu es mon seul bonheur. »

_Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ce qu'il disait était juste complètement faux. Elle le savait parfaitement. On ne pouvait pas vivre juste grâce à elle ! Elle n'était pas stupide non plus ! Mais l'adolescent ne semblait pas s'en soucier._

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'un nouveau ruban ? Il commence à être usé celui que tu as au cou non ? Tu n'en voudrais pas un autre ? »

_Elle hocha la tête négativement pour bien lui montrer que ce n'était pas ce qui lui importait. De toute façon, ce ruban était bien plus précieux que n'importe quel autre ruban. C'était celui qu'il lui avait offert. Elle n'en avait pas besoin d'un autre._

« Hum ? Et alors, peut-être des soins particuliers pour ta fleur ? Pour tes feuilles ? Tu es une pokémon qui mérite beaucoup d'attention. »

« Fragilady ! Fragi, fragilady ! Lady ! »

_Elle ne méritait aucune attention particulière au point de compromettre sa santé ! L'adolescent poussa un profond soupir désabusé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne voulait pas comprendre que la seule chose qui l'importait, c'était qu'elle aille bien ? Tout le reste … Ce n'était pas important … Ca n'avait aucune importance … oui … C'était seulement elle … Depuis le jour où il l'avait récupérée, depuis le jour où tout avait commencé._

_Bon … Ca ne servait à rien de discuter avec elle. Elle était une vraie tête de mule dès qu'il s'agissait de lui. Malgré tout ce qu'il disait pour le rassurer, ça ne servait à rien. Il n'arrivait pas à avoir sa confiance à ce sujet. Il était en pleine forme ! Enfin … Presque … Il était juste un peu fatigué, brisé à quelques endroits, le travail était vraiment difficile puisque ça consistait à déplacer des caisses et d'autres travaux plus que physiques._

« Arrête de me faire la tête, Lady Lilia. »

« Fragi… » _dit la pokémon, détournant le regard. Il vint s'accroupir pour se mettre à sa hauteur, prenant son visage à deux mains pour l'avoir en face du sien. Il l'embrassa sur le front, la Fragilady rougissant légèrement avant de détourner le regard une nouvelle fois. Elle gardait toujours son air impérial et noble, posant la main droite sur celle de l'adolescent. Oh ! Il eut un petit rire avant de dire :_

« Mademoiselle Lilia, vous êtes la plus noble des personnes que je connaisse. »

_Il embrassa la patte une nouvelle fois. Dès que ce fut le cas, elle poussa un petit cri avant de se jeter à son cou avec affection. Voilà que toute la noblesse dont elle avait fait preuve venait de disparaître en un instant, instant où elle débordait d'affection envers son dresseur. Il la souleva avec facilité, la créature poussant un cri de surprise.  
_

« Hum ? Tu crois être trop lourde ? Ne t'en fait pas, je porte des caisses aussi lourdes que toi voir encore plus lourdes. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire à ce sujet. On va retourner dans notre petit coin secret ? Je crois que c'est aujourd'hui. »

_Aujourd'hui ? De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Elle ne mit que quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire et elle cria une nouvelle fois sur un ton enjoué et ravi. Ils avaient toujours un petit endroit … Un rendez-vous bien spécial … avec qui ? Et bien … Tout simplement … avec eux-mêmes … Et la musique. La belle et douce musique._

« Voilà … Lilia … Nous y sommes. Tu es prête ? »

_L'endroit où ils se retrouvaient … C'était tout simplement la rue … La rue qui permettait de guider les personnes de la noblesse vers un lieu « unique » en soi : la salle de bal. Un bâtiment tout en couleurs mais aussi aux nombreux atours, dessiné par un grand architecte. Oui … C'était sûrement le plus bel endroit de la ville._

« Voilà. Je suis prêt, Lady Lilia. » _murmura l'adolescent, un sourire aux lèvres._

_Il avait pris des affaires noires mais dont le tissu était de meilleure qualité que celui des vêtements qu'il portait habituellement. Disons que ce genre de petit moment était exceptionnel et qu'il voulait en profiter au maximum. De toute façon, ces vêtements n'avaient rien de particulièrement coûteux … Disons que c'était juste de la bonne qualité chez un couturier moins banal que d'habitude. Mais ce n'était pas de la haute couture et il s'en fichait particulièrement. Bon, bien qu'il était plus grand que la Fragilady, il n'avait aucune difficulté à lui prendre la main et inversement._

« Alors … Tu as compris, Lilia ? On attend que la musique arrive comme d'habitude … et ensuite, nous commençons à danser. »

_Bien entendu. Elle savait aussi bien que lui ce qu'il fallait faire. A cette distance, ils pouvaient entendre la musique issue de la salle du bal. Quant au ridicule de la situation, c'était vraiment la dernière chose à laquelle il s'intéressait. Finalement, la musique arriva à ses oreilles et il fit un premier pas, puis ce fut au tour de Lilia._

_Il n'avait aucune honte … à danser avec sa pokémon. C'était leur petit plaisir illusoire. Pendant un instant, une soirée, il oubliait les petits malheurs qui parcouraient son existence, toujours plus nombreux au fil des années. Mais pour la danse … La Fragilady était devenue très douée … D'ailleurs, elle dansait toujours avec autant d'énergie qu'avant mais avec la grâce et la beauté d'une fleur.  
_

« Doucement, Lilia … Doucement … Tu n'as pas besoin de te presser. »

« Fragiiiiii Fragiiiilady ! Lady, fragi ! »

_Elle ne l'écoutait même plus, bercée par la musique des violons et des clavicordes. De magnifiques instruments qu'il n'avait vus que dans un magasin d'instruments. Et encore … Ce n'était que de la décoration dans le magasin. Un tel objet, ça se créait seulement lorsque l'on le demandait. Il y avait aussi un peu d'orgue… Ah … La musique, c'était vraiment aussi une belle chose. Une très belle chose même._

« Et bien … Ma douce Lady … »

« Fragi ? » _murmura la créature à la fleur violette sur le sommet du crâne._

« C'est toujours un plaisir de danser avec vous. »

_Il aimait bien la vouvoyer dans ces moments-là … et parler d'une façon un peu pédante comme les nobles. Et d'ailleurs, bien qu'elle danse toujours aussi frénétiquement que la première fois, cette fois-ci, elle avait son propre rythme maintenant. Un rythme toujours très mouvementé … mais toujours aussi élégant et gracieux. Et c'était parce qu'il aimait la voir danser … la voir aussi heureuse quand elle faisait le moindre pas de danse … qu'il continuait de vivre pour elle. Pendant qu'ils dansaient, il reprit en murmurant :_

« Lilia … Tu sais … Je suis sûre que si tu pourrais rentrer à l'intérieur si tu le désires. Ils te laisseront sûrement rentrer. Tu es une Fragilady spéciale … et tu sais aussi bien que moi que les pokémons comme toi ont leurs places là-bas. »

« Fragi … Fragilady ! Fragi, Fragilady ! Fragi lalala ! »

« Désolé d'avoir reparlé de ça … Je ne voulais vraiment pas t'énerver, Lilia. C'est juste … que je n'ai rien à t'offrir et il faut bien que tu admettes un jour que tu ne peux pas continuer d'être avec moi pour toujours. Tu n'es pas à ta place avec moi. »

« FRAGI ! » _hurla la Pokémon, s'arrêtant de danser pour foncer dans ses bras._

_Il entendit les petits sanglots de la créature dans ses bras. Voilà qu'il refaisait pleurer Lilia … Encore une fois. Il n'était vraiment pas doué avec elle. Mais pourtant, il voulait juste … lui faire comprendre la réalité de la vie. Certains étaient jaloux … vraiment très jaloux du fait qu'elle était toujours avec lui. Une Pokémon aussi noble, aussi belle, aussi élégante … avec un mendiant comme lui, un homme de la rue qui n'avait toujours pas de toit … qui contractait des maladies comme si de rien n'était. Bien entendu, elle était toujours là pour apaiser ses douleurs mais c'était la triste vérité : il était une véritable niche à bactéries. Et il … ne voulait pas de ça pour elle. Elle méritait tellement mieux … beaucoup mieux pour lui._

_Mais malgré toutes ses tentatives, elle restait là. Elle était toujours à ses côtés. Il venait d'avoir vingt ans, les belles années comme on aimait le dire. Il était maintenant un jeune homme bien qu'il n'avait pas grandi entre temps. La raison était simple : le travail avait été tellement dur ces dernières années que tout son corps avait subi les affres de sa condition précaire. Mais … Mais … Les petits achats, par-ci, par-là, lui permettaient de tenir bon. Ainsi, l'argent qu'il économisait précieusement depuis des années était à nouveau à l'abri et surtout … surtout … Lilia était encore plus belle qu'auparavant. Même les autres Fragilady étaient tout simplement … imparfaites par rapport à elle._

_Il avait entendu que plus on s'occupait bien d'une Fragilady, plus la fleur à son sommet pouvait éclore … Et d'après ce qu'il voyait, il arrivait très bien à s'occuper d'elle. Oh … Il ne s'en vantait pas, loin de là même. C'était tout le contraire. Il était discret, très discret. Mais maintenant qu'il était adulte, il pouvait obtenir un véritable métier. Il avait pensé à s'engager dans la milice de la ville mais il n'avait pas réellement la carrure pour. __Oh … __Bien entendu, il avait les muscles pour … mais il ne voulait pas utiliser Lilia comme pokémon pour l'aider dans ce métier. Donc … Il continuait les petits métiers sans importance, souvent mal-payés, comme aider pour construire une maison ou un autre bâtiment. Mais bref, il était « né » en tant qu'enfant de la rue, alors il allait le rester._

_Et aujourd'hui, il avait un travail bien spécial. Oh … Peu élogieux mais bon … C'était plutôt bien payé. Armé d'un gourdin, il devait tout simplement … écraser des Rattatas qui parcouraient la ville depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Ils étaient même de plus en plus nombreux. Par contre, il évitait que Lilia voit cela … La violence sur d'autres pokémons, il n'avait clairement pas envie qu'elle pense quelque chose de mal de sa part._

« Rattata ! RATTA ! »

« Désolé … Je ne fais vraiment pas ça par plaisir … Vraiment pas … »

_D'un coup sec, il frappa sur le crâne d'un Rattata, lui écrasant celui-ci dans une gerbe de sang. Encore un … C'était déjà le vingtième. Heureusement que … Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas là … Vraiment … Ah. Il observa les cadavres de Rattatas poussant un petit soupir avant de retourner récupérer son dû pour ce travail accompli._

« Par contre, je te conseille d'aller te laver. Ces Rattatas filent de sacrées maladies. »

« Je n'ai pas les moyens de me laver … Mais bon, merci de prévenir. »

_Après ces cours paroles de son « employeur », il quitta le bâtiment avec une bourse d'argent. C'est vrai qu'il avait besoin de se laver … D'ailleurs, ça le grattait un peu quand même._

_Avant d'aller retrouver Lilia qui l'attendait dans leur petit coin « secret », il décida de s'asperger le visage et une bonne partie du corps avec l'eau de la fontaine. Finalement, il retourna voir la petite Fragilady, lui faisant un sourire quand elle arriva dans ses bras.  
_

« Désolée Lilia mais pour aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais vraiment pas te laisser m'accompagner. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux …Mais sinon, tu es au courant ? Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit il y a quelques jours ? »

« Fragiiiiiiiiii ! » _s'écria la pokémon pour bien montrer qu'elle n'avait pas du tout oublié cela._

« Alors … Il faut que tu te fasses toute belle car c'est dans une semaine et demie. On va manger tous les deux, Lilia ? »

_Elle lui prit le bras tandis qu'elle était folle de joie une nouvelle fois. Oui … Il y allait encore avoir la salle de bal qui allait être ouverte … donc un nouvel instant où ils allaient danser tous les deux. Dommage que cette arrivée massive de Rattatas pose autant de problèmes. Il espérait que ça ne serait pas le cas pour dans dix jours._

_Les jours s'écoulèrent les uns après les autres sans que rien ne se passe. Il mangeait peu, comme à son habitude mais avec ses économies, il pouvait lui promettre une nouvelle vie. Il avait bientôt assez … pour acheter les matériaux nécessaires pour un logement. Oui ! Un petit chez soi ! Il avait trouvé l'endroit où il voulait construire et à force de travailler un peu partout, il s'était renseigné pour savoir le prix du bois, et un peu de tout … Bon … Il avait acquis quelques connaissances en architecture, rien de bien …grand. Mais un chez soi … Un endroit où il pourrait vivre avec sa pokémon. Où elle pourrait vivre paisiblement. Ils auraient alors un magnifique jardin dont elle s'occuperait quotidiennement et …  
_

« Wow … J'ai la tête qui tourne … »

_Il posa une main contre un mur, de la sueur s'écoulant de son front. Aussitôt, la Fragilady lui demanda de s'agenouiller. Elle posa doucement une patte sur lui, atténuant la douleur alors qu'il remarquait un … C'était quoi cette bosse sur son bras droit alors qu'il avait relevé la manche ? Il l'abaissa aussitôt, la cachant à la vue de la Fragilady. Hors de question qu'elle le sache. Et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait …_

_Le reste de la journée ne se passa pas bien du tout. Des nausées, des migraines, de la fièvre, il fut incapable de travailler, chose rarissime, qui lui était quasiment jamais arrivée depuis plus dix ans … depuis qu'il connaissait Lilia. Il avait toujours donné son maximum, malgré les entorses, les entailles, les blessures, la maladie … Mais là … Il était si faible … tellement si faible qu'il ne comprenait pas._

« Fragilady … Fragi, fragi …. Lady … »

« Hahaha … Moi ? Voir un médecin ? Car tu crois que je suis fragile ? Alors que tu es une Fragilady ? Tu te moques de moi ? Je ne peux pas dépenser autant d'argent alors que je dois le garder … Mais il faut tenir encore une ou deux années … et je peux te promettre que tout sera terminé pour nous deux. Les soucis seront réglés. »

« FRAGI ! FRAGILADY ! FRA… »

_Elle était en train de trembler de peur. Elle avait vraiment peur cette fois ? Mais se payer un médecin … Ca coûtait horriblement cher. Mais la voir dans cet état par sa faute, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait. Loin de là même. Bon … Ca allait peut-être prendre du retard mais il ne voulait vraiment pas lui donner plus de soucis._

« Allons voir un médecin … »

_D'après le soupir qu'elle poussa, il savait qu'elle était soulagée. Il fallait dire … qu'il était son seul point d'attache. Il chercha un médecin dans la ville, ne tardant pas à le trouver. Contrairement, à ce qu'il pensait, il n'y avait pas tellement de foule. Il put rentrer rapidement dans la pièce, Lilia devant l'attendre de l'autre côté. Il montra les nombreux bosses sur ses bras et ses jambes, l'homme murmurant aussitôt :_

« Si jeune … Vous semblez si jeune … Je suis désolé … Mais cette maladie ne se guérit pas. Ou alors, avec de la chance … Vous pouvez espérer. Avez-vous été en contact avec des Rattatas dernièrement ? »

« Euh … Il y a une semaine environ …. C'était mon travail. »

« Je vois … Quand est-ce qu'ils comprendront que ça les emmène à la mort ? Sans même les prévenir … de ce qu'ils risquent. Je suis désolé pour vous, jeune homme … »

« Mais est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? » _demanda Salomon._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortit de la salle, la Fragilady s'approchant de lui avec inquiétude. Pourtant, il lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui prendre la patte pour quitter cet endroit. Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, il murmura :_

« Je n'ai même pas eut à payer la consultation. C'est une bonne chose non ? »

_Bien entendu … mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Il ne voulut pas lui dire et pendant la nuit, elle l'entendit tousse violemment plusieurs fois. Lorsqu'elle passa une patte le long de ses bras, elle remarqua les bosses qui étaient présentes. Avec appréhension, elle pinça très faiblement l'une des bosses, arrachant un cri de douleur au jeune homme qui se réveilla aussitôt. Elle recula, effrayée par sa réaction mais aussi le liquide qui s'écoulait de la plaie._

« Mais tu es folle ou quoi, Lilia ? Ne t'avise surtout plus de recommencer ! Encore une fois et je te promets que je t'abandonne ! »

« Fragilady ! Fragi … Fragi … Fragilady ! »

_Tout mais pas ça ! Elle se confondit en excuses et en pleurs mais rien n'y faisait. Le regard que lui portait le jeune homme n'avait rien à voir avec celui du Salomon qu'elle connaissait. Il était en colère contre elle. Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce qu'il avait appris ? Et c'était quoi ce liquide qui s'écoulait ? Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel … mais elle savait tout simplement que c'était quelque chose d'horrible et répugnant._

« Et maintenant … Dors. Car demain, je te trouve une famille noble et respectable qui voudra de toi. Ne cherche même pas à me contredire. »

_La nuit passa sous les sanglots de la créature qui trouvait la réaction bien trop exagérée pour ce qui s'était passé. Elle n'avait jamais voulu … que ça se passe ainsi. Jamais … Jamais … Elle ne voulait absolument pas le quitter ! Surtout pas ! Snif …_

_Le lendemain matin, il s'était levé et elle avait espéré que ce qu'il avait dit avait été vite oublié … mais d'après le regard, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Elle voulut lui prendre la main mais il la repoussa violemment. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi méchant ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas du tout le même homme ! Elle ne voulait pas partir ! Elle ne voulait pas le quitter !_

« Regarde donc … Tu ne trouves pas que cet endroit est merveilleux ? »

_Elle se fichait de cette jolie maison ! De ce jardin plus que grand ! De l'homme habillé comme un valet qui les conduisait jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison ! Elle ne voulait pas ! Elle ne voulait pas ! Elle ne voulait …_

« Pourquoi voudriez-vous me donner cette Fragilady ? Il y a bien une raison, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh … Non … Aucune réellement. Vous n'avez … AIE ! »

_Salomon poussa un gémissement de douleur alors qu'elle avait pressé son bras entre ses deux pattes. Elle était sûre que c'était le liquide à l'intérieur qui rendait Salomon comme ça ! Elle … Elle s'arrêta alors qu'elle voyait le regret dans les yeux du jeune homme. Mais surtout l'effroi dans ceux du noble. Aussitôt, le valet releva la manche de Salomon, montrant les parties boursouflées avant de relâcher son bras en criant :_

« AHHHH ! MAIS IL EST ATTEINT ! »

« FAITES-LE SORTIR ! FAITES-LE SORTIR ABSOLUMENT ! ET SA FRAGILADY AUSSI ! ELLE EST SÛREMENT ATTEINTE ! »

_Le noble n'avait pas tardé à donner des ordres et surtout à jeter tout simplement le jeune homme dehors. Celui-ci réceptionna Lilia avant de sangloter. Il pleurait une nouvelle fois ? Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'était encore de sa faute ?_

« Je … Je n'ai même pas pu … Je n'ai même pas pu te mettre à l'abri … Et c'est trop tard maintenant … Plus personne ne voudra de toi, Lilia, plus personne. »

_Hein ? Elle le regarda de ses petits yeux, le jeune homme se relevant, le visage recouvert par les larmes. Avec lenteur, il reprit, évitant de la toucher :_

« Lilia … Bientôt … Je ne serais plus là … Je suis malade, mais vraiment très malade … Je vais être très souffrant. C'est ce que le médecin m'a dit. Il n'y a pas de remède à cette maladie rapportée par les Rattatas. Je suis désolé … Je voulais vraiment que tu sois en sécurité … Avec l'argent que j'ai économisé depuis des années … Au moins, tu aurais été mise à l'abri mais maintenant, c'est trop tard. Je ne veux pas te laisser seule dans la rue … Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes ce que j'ai été depuis toutes ces années. J'ai toujours … J'ai toujours tout fait pour que tu vives comme tu aurais vécue … si tu avais trouvé une vraie famille. Maintenant … Va-t'en … Eloigne-toi de moi si tu ne veux pas être contaminée. Et ne reviens plus auprès de moi. Je suis … contaminé. »

_Il commença à s'éloigner mais il ne put faire quelques pas qu'elle vint aussitôt le rejoindre. Elle pleurait elle aussi mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Ce n'était pas à cause d'elle, ce n'était pas à cause d'elle qu'il avait été en colère. C'était juste pour la mettre en sécurité ! Il avait juste fait semblant pour qu'elle ne soit pas triste quand il ne serait plus là. C'était tout … C'était juste ça et rien d'autre._

« Lilia, ne fait pas l'idio … »

« FRAGI ! » _s'écria la pokémon en restant auprès de lui. Avec lenteur, il vint la soulever et elle remarqua à quel point il s'était affaibli en une seule semaine. Son visage était si pâle, si fatigué, si maigre. Il était horrible … vraiment horrible à regarder. Mais elle passa une patte sur son visage pour bien lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui et qu'elle resterait avec lui jusqu'au bout. Stupide … Elle était si stupide._

_Deux nouvelles journées s'écoulèrent horriblement. Le jeune homme était à l'agonie, ne mangeait presque plus et était à peine capable de tenir debout. Personne n'osait s'approcher de lui, sauf la Fragilady. La créature n'était pas affectée par la maladie et il s'était dit qu'il y avait une chance que … son statut de pokémon lui permette d'y résister. Elle avait tenté maintes fois de le soigner mais tout avait été inefficace … sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait d'atténuer ou de faire disparaître la douleur._

« Hey … Lilia … Ma petite Lady … » _chuchota doucement le jeune homme, adossé à un mur._

« Lady … Fragi … Fragi … » _répondit-elle comme pour lui dire de ne plus parler._

« Mais si … Regarde dehors … Regarde … Et écoute. »

_Ecouter ? Elle tendit l'oreille. Ah ! Malgré la fatigue de ces derniers jours, elle n'avait même pas remarqué l'endroit où il l'avait emmenée. Une douce mélodie résonna à ses oreilles alors qu'il lui faisait un doux sourire et un faible mouvement de la main pour l'inciter à aller l'écouter d'un peu plus près. Avec douceur, elle pencha sa tête en avant, lui laissant respirer le délicat parfum qui émanait de la fleur à son sommet. Qu'il ne souffre plus … Qu'il se repos … C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il murmura faiblement :_

« Vas-y … Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi … Lilia. Tu as été le rayon de soleil qui a parcouru ma vie triste et morne. Jusqu'au bout, j'ai voulu t'échapper … et jusqu'au bout, je veux que tu profites de la vie … de celle que tu mérites. Vas … Vas écouter. Pour … l'instant, je vais … juste me … reposer en te regardant. »

_Il vint s'asseoir contre le mur sur lequel il s'était adossé. La Fragilady relâcha sa main, commençant à faire quelques mètres avec réticence, continuant de le regarder. Il lui souriait avec tendresse. Puis finalement, elle se laissa bercer par la musique de la salle de bal. Encore une fois, les violons étaient à l'honneur et elle s'imaginait en train de danser bien que sans partenaire, tout cela lui était impossible. Elle n'avait envie d'être qu'avec une seule personne. Une seule personne avec qui elle voulait danser sans jamais s'arrêter._

_Cette personne … avait besoin d'elle … et elle avait besoin de cette personne. Avec lenteur, elle se retourna, n'écoutant plus le son de la musique. Elle voulait danser uniquement avec lui et personne d'autre. Elle avait fait son choix dès le jour où elle avait été sauvée par Salomon. Pas à pas, elle s'approcha du jeune homme qui ne bougeait plus, un sourire gravé sur ses lèvres. Elle ne regrettait rien de cette vie de misère car … il était là._

_Le cœur du jeune homme s'était déjà arrêté mais quelques graines sortirent de la fleur au sommet du crâne de la Fragilady. Avec tendresse, elle planta les graines dans les bras de Salomon, au beau milieu de ses bulbes purulents mais aussi au centre de son torse. Peu à peu, des lianes sortirent des graines, vampirisant le peu de vie qui restait en Salomon pour venir s'insinuer dans le corps de Lilia. Celle-ci s'était installée contre le torse de celui qui avait déjà veillé à son bonheur, les lianes venant les recouvrir tous les deux. Elle se retrouva terrassée elle aussi par la maladie qui s'infiltra en elle et qui avait emporté le seul être à qui elle accordait de l'importance._

_Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts se tenait debout, au beau milieu d'une salle aux lumières scintillantes et dorées. Il avait de magnifiques habits qui arboraient principalement la couleur verte. Malgré la présence de nombreuses personnes habillées comme des nobles, aucun murmure ne se faisait entendre. Dans un coin, sur une estrade, des hommes et des femmes étaient assis ou debout, tenant dans leurs mains différents instruments. La double porte de la salle s'ouvrit, montrant une splendide verdure en-dehors du bâtiment. Au beau milieu de celle-ci, une jeune femme à la longue chevelure couleur pomme s'y trouvait, soulevant une partie de sa robe d'une main gracieuse._

_[center][img] . __[/img][/center]_

_Seuls les pas du jeune homme se firent entendre dans la salle de bal alors qu'il s'avançait peu à peu vers la jeune femme. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant elle, tendant sa main droite en sa direction, la paume dirigée vers le plafond. D'une voix douce, il murmura :_

« Lady Lilia, voudriez-vous m'accorder cette danse ? »

« Si elle ne se termine jamais, cela sera avec plaisir, Sir Salomon. » _répondit délicatement la jeune femme, en posant sa main dans celle du jeune homme._

_Les deux personnes retournèrent au milieu de la salle, la double porte se refermant derrière eux. Lorsqu'ils furent au centre, le décor s'anima, le peuple autour d'eux aussi. Le son des violons, des harpes, des flûtes et de divers autres instruments résonnèrent dans la salle de bal. La danse avait quelque chose d'éphémère comme le couple au centre de la salle. Deux papillons à la vie fugace mais qui pourtant, furent réunis pour l'éternité._


End file.
